SINTE Réveil en douceur
by Watachan
Summary: En semaine, impossible pour Naruto et Sasuke de profiter d'un réveil calme. C'est pourquoi, le dimanche, ils prennent le temps de s'aimer...


Voilà un bon moment que je n'avais plus uploadé ici. Il faut dire, avec ces histoires de nettoyage de printemps des fics rating M, je n'avais plus trop envie de mettre mes fics ici, vu que la plupart sont quand même assez chaude...

Bref, je reviens quand même pour la nouvelle édition du défi Sex is not the enemy^^ Comme toujours, mon image sera sur mon profil.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Réveil en douceur**

L'agitation du matin.

Le réveil qui les sortaient de leur doux sommeil et de leur lit douillet, les aller et venus dans la cuisine pour préparer leur petit déjeuner, le silence de Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bu quelques gorgées de café tandis que Naruto piquait du nez à attendre 3 minutes que ses ramens soient prêts, puis le stresse de devoir se partager leur petite salle de bain pour une douche rapide, brossage de dents, séchage, habillage, coiffage, etc...

Tout ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se quittent pour aller chacun bosser de leur côté, était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient chaque jour, avec les quelques variantes qui existaient, comme l'un travaillant plus tard ou le réveil ne sonnant pas.

Et c'est aussi pourquoi, ce matin, ils étaient tranquille. Dimanche oblige, ils étaient cloués au lit, à profiter de la tranquillité de cette journée, le réveil depuis longtemps programmé pour ne pas sonner ces matins-là. La chaleur de l'été les avait décidé la veille à rester simple dans ce qu'ils porteraient pour la nuit, c'est à dire un boxer chacun.

Sasuke était sur le ventre, ses bras de chaque côté de son coussin, sa respiration calme indiquant son sommeil encore lourd. Autour de sa taille, deux bras plus foncés avaient pris possession des lieux, la tête blonde de Naruto nichée au milieu du dos de son amant. C'était une position assez classique pour eux, le blond finissant généralement par enlacer son partenaire dans la nuit sans s'en apercevoir. Et si elle avait d'abord déplue à Sasuke, il avait lentement fini par s'y habituer, s'étonnant même un matin qu'il était resté dormir chez ses parents, lorsque la chaleur des bras et du torse du blond dans son dos lui avait manqué.

S'il était encore endormi, Naruto commençait peu à peu à se réveiller, un grognement lui échappant alors qu'il tournait la tête plus contre la peau blanche de son amant. Ses bras se resserrèrent contre lui, comme par désir de possession, jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus de Naruto s'ouvrent, détaillant un instant le lieu. Reconnaissant leur chambre, son nez lui indiqua la présence de son petit ami contre lui, lui arrachant un sourire. Il releva la tête, voyant la masse de cheveux d'un bleu nuit qu'il adorait, sa joue caressa la peau douce de son amant. Lentement, autant qu'il le pouvait, il glissa ses bras pour pouvoir se redresser et finir au dessus de son petit ami. L'observer le matin, lorsqu'il était encore endormi, était un petit plaisir que le blond chérissait, lui qui était généralement le dernier à se lever.

Dans ce moment où il était complètement relaxé, sans défense même, le brun était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, naturelle bien entendu, mais qui faisait retomber le blond sous son charme dès qu'il voyait son visage paisible, même lorsqu'il était fâché contre lui.

Se penchant doucement, il s'arrêta juste avant que son nez ne touche la joue du corbeau. Il le détailla encore un instant, appréciant de le voir d'aussi près dans ce moment où il était entièrement détendu, puis déposa un baiser, très doux et rapide, sur sa joue avant de laisser son nez caresser une épaule. Puis, il leva sa main et caressa cette même épaule d'un doigt, suivant la courbe qu'elle décrivait, suivant le long du bras, encerclant un instant la pointe du coude, pour finir par glisser jusqu'au poignet de son amant.

Un soupire échappa Sasuke alors qu'il s'éveillait enfin. Le blond se pencha et embrassa sa nuque, lui arrachant un autre soupire, les yeux onyx se s'étant pas encore ouvert. Naruto s'allongea à ses côtés, caressant à nouveau ce bras finement musclé, dans le sens inverse cette fois. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'épaule, le corbeau roula du dos, comme un chat montrant son appréciation des câlins qu'on lui prodiguait. Le blond se colla dans le dos de son amant et embrassa son cou. Enfin, le brun ouvrit ses yeux et, rencontrant les orbes turquoises, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, une bouche continua ses baisers sur la peau découverte, un soupire ou gémissement content passant de temps en temps les lèvres du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent à nouveau dans les yeux.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser simple et tendre, dépourvu de la bestialité dont ils faisaient preuve d'autres jours, tandis qu'ils se serraient encore l'un contre l'autre, une dernière fois avant de se séparer, la chaleur les y obligeant.

Lentement, très lentement, ils se levèrent, s'étirant pour chasser le sommeil de leurs membres engourdit, puis se fixèrent avant de jeter un œil à la montre du réveil sur la table de chevet. 9h32. Encore un peu tôt, mais trop tard pour se rendormir. Ils se regardèrent.

-Douche ? proposa le blond.

-Hn, accepta son petit ami.

Naruto sourit et prit la main de l'autre, le conduisant dans la salle de bain. Rapidement nus, ils entrèrent dans la cabine de douche, Sasuke se faisait toujours mené par son blond. Ledit petit ami le tira contre lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, une de ses mains allant ouvrir l'eau, qui ruissela bientôt sur eux.

Pas de câlin crapuleux pour aujourd'hui, juste le bonheur de pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre sans être pressé par l'horloge.

* * *

**Oui, je commence en douceur avec un petit truc sans sexe, en espérant que ma 2e image m'inspirera un bon lemon^^**


End file.
